


Family Ties

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, Bisexual, Boys In Love, Daddy!fic, Fluffy, Freeform, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Parents, Head of the Institute, Hiatus fic, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, Love, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, baby warlock, blueberry, chairman meow - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn, magnus bane - Freeform, malec are parents, pre Rafael, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus and Alec share a moment in between their jobs and raising baby Max.Fluffffff.





	Family Ties

It was a bright but early summer’s morning and the sun lit up the kitchen where Magnus Bane was making a drink for his son.

“Here you go Blueberry.” Magnus said fondly as he handed his eighteen month old his sippy-cup.

“Milk.” Little Max said as he took it with grabby hands.

Magnus smiled down at him “Can you say thank you? Can you say ta-ta?”

“No.” Max said as he waddled off in his red onesie. 

Magnus sighed. “No.” Seemed to be the word of the month. He shook his head and began to clean up when he heard the loft door close.

“Dada!” Came a shriek of excitement from the little blue toddler and Magnus smiled widely. Max wasn’t the only one who felt like this when Alec came home.  
Magnus rounded into the living space in time to see Alec drop his gear by the door and drop to a crouch to pick up the giddy child.

“Hey baby boy.” Alec cooed as he hugged their little one. “I’ve missed my best boys. Did you miss me?”

Max didn’t reply but snuggled into Alec’s neck. 

“Can Daddy have a kiss?” Alec asked.

“No.” Max said happily as he wiggled free of Alec’s embrace.

“Charming.” Alec joked as the little one plodded away.

“I’d like a kiss, Daddy.” Magnus said and Alec looked up and finally saw him.

“Hey. Good morning.” Alec grinned as he crossed the room in a few strides and and pulled his love into his arms.

“Morning.” Magnus smiled just before Alec’s lips were on his. 

Magnus sighed happily at the contact and lifted his arms around Alec’s neck. He kissed him back gently, sweetly.

“I missed you.” Magnus said when they broke apart. He moved one hand to Alec’s face and brushed his hair from his eye. “You look tired.”

Alec hummed “I’m okay.” He tightened his grip on Magnus’ waist. “I missed you too. I don’t like going to bed when you’re not in it.”

“Tell me about it.” Magnus sighed

“Three more nights and then I’ll be off late duty.” Alec reminded him “then we can both sleep together happily.”

“Who said I want to sleep?” Magnus teased 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him and Magnus’ tummy fizzed with the excitement of what could be. He loved playful Alec. 

“Oh really?” Alec mumbled and his eyes flickered between Magnus’ eyes and his lips while he slid his hands down from Magnus’ hips to his backside. “And what else would we be doing Mr Bane? Discussing the accords maybe?”

Magnus pretended to weigh up this option “Hmm... maybe. Or... maybe I’d like to spend some special alone time with my man without a little blue cherub.”

“I’d like that so much.” Alec grinned “so much.” Putting the emphasis on the ‘so’.

Magnus was borderline desperate for some loving with Alec. Their two busy schedules and raising a tiny Warlock had been getting in the way this past week. 

“Maybe I could get a little preview right now?” Alec said quietly before he moved back to kiss Magnus.

Magnus groaned when Alec kissed him hard. He ran his hands up Alec’s neck and cradled his face as their lips moved in unison.  
Alec dominated the kiss and soon he was pushing Magnus back into the wall. He opened his mouth and allowed Alec’s tongue to push against his own.  
Magnus pulled back suddenly and Alec pressed their hips together.  
“Don’t start something we can’t finish, Alexander.. ugh...” he groaned when Alec’s lips moved to his jaw. “I have to portal to Paris at 8.30 and your Mother will be picking up the baby...”

“Just kiss me.” Alec pleaded in a husky whisper and Magnus forgot the points he’d just made and dove back into kissing the love of his life, his hand disappearing under Alec’s tee shirt in search of skin.

“Dada! Papa!” Came a little voice and they slowed their actions.  
“Dada?” They broke apart when Max came in.  
Magnus half laughed and half groaned. He dropped his head into the crook of Alec’s neck.

“What’s wrong Blueberry?” Alec asked 

“Cat?” Max asked loudly and Magnus pulled back and opened his eyes to see Max struggling to hold a very grumpy looking Chairman around the middle.

“Yes. That’s the cat.” Alec replied “remember we said the kitty doesn’t like to be bothered though?” 

“Cat go ‘meow.’..” Max said happily as Alec rescued chairman from the toddlers grip. 

“He sure does.” Magnus agreed and chairman scaled to higher ground. 

Max wandered off again and then returned to hand Magnus a half chewed slice of apple. “Thank you.” Magnus said as he surveyed the Apple mush in his hand. Being a father wasn’t glamorous, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“You better get going.” Alec sighed “or you’ll be late. I’ll get our monster bathed and dressed before Mom picks him up.”

Magnus nodded and unwillingly stepped back from Alec.

“I love you.” Magnus said with heart as he studied his tired Shadowhunter. “Promise me you’ll go to sleep when Maryse leaves with him?”

“I will.” Alec replied 

“Alexander!” Magnus said loudly 

“Okay, I promise! I’ll go to bed.” Alec grinned.

“No more work.” Magnus added. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Alec agreed “I love you too.”

Magnus gathered his essentials together and then opened the portal.

Alec lifted Max on to his hip and followed Magnus towards the portal. 

“I’ll see you in the morning then?” Magnus said sadly

“Unless...” Alec considered licking his bottom lip quickly “maybe you could portal to my office when you’re done... emergency meeting with the head of the institute... and his very sturdy desk?”

Magnus’ lip curled at the side. “I’ll send you a fire message. Can’t wait.”

He then looked to their son who was smiling happily at him from Alec’s hip.  
“Enjoy the day with your Nana, Maxie. You know she’s gonna spoil you rotten.”

Alec hummed in agreement. 

“Goodbye kiss?” Magnus asked

“No!” Max replied shaking his head. 

Alec laughed and Magnus shrugged and kissed the little boy on the head anyway before reaching to kiss Alec one more time. 

“I’ll see you in your office later... keep the desk warm for me.” He winked at Alec. “Bye.”

“Say goodbye to Papa?” Alec asked Max.

“Bye bye!” Max said as he waved his hand from side to side.

“Bye bye, Papa.” Alec said and he joined in waving until Magnus stepped through the portal and disappeared.


End file.
